Harry Potter: The Edge of Darkness
by vampiresrock.twilight
Summary: Death, Chaos, Anger and Betrayel. All the things that could go on in the life of four Slytherin, Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. We simply love it.

Harry Potter and the Edge of Darkness

This is a story that we are writing, we as in Sidney and Kimber. The story will be on two accounts. vampiresrock(dot)twilight and also alicecullenroxsmysoxs . We are the added two characters in the story Kimber and Sidney. The story is based upon the 7th book and our imaginations.

I looked at Malfoy and Kimber oddly. "What?" Malfoy shouted at me. " Calm down Draco," Kimber muttered.

"Tell me, Malfoy, do you ever get tired of snogging your brains out? Maybe next time your lips just might fall off," I said.

"Draco," Kimber corrected me.

"Fine, Draco."

Personally, I wasn't to fond of Draco. At times he can be a pretty awesome guy, on other occasions not so much.

"I think we should spend our time doing something more important," I said, tapping my finger on my Dark Mark ring. The Dark Mark ring is given to girls of a younger age that have not turned 16 yet to receive their Dark Mark.

"What about it?" Draco asked.

"Well why don't we go and do something useful for the Dark Lord?" I said, "Geez how stupid are you?"

"Okay stop fighting!" Kimber yelled. "First off, Sidney if you want to be useful find something for us to do and we will consider is. Second Draco is not stupid. And third we want to snog until our lips fall of then we will. There is no denying that you and Regulas arent the same way."

"At least we don't in public." I mumbled

"Well we arent really in public, and I don't really care what people think." She said more calmly.

" Fine, whatever. Im just saying while everyones out there were sitting here doing nothing." Kimber and Draco both looked at each other and fell silent. " The dark lord wouldn't want us in the way." Draco mumbled after a while.

I thought about it for a minute, it was actually one of the only smart things Draco had said today.

"Well I guess you right." I gave up. Why did Regulas have to be older that us? Why couldn't he be out age and be here with us instead of out there doing the Dark Lords bidding? Yes we were madly in love but why couldn't it be easier like Kimbers and Draco' relationship. Where they get to spend every waking minute together?

I sighed and told them I would leave them alone, then left the room.

Kimber's P.O.V

I watched as sidney left the room. I know that people think that us Death eaters have no souls, well that is true when it comes to our enemys but when its our family friends or in mine and Draco's or Regulas's and Sidneys fiancé, we do. So I felt bad. She had been worrying about Regulas a lot lately. So I gave Draco one last peck on the lips. Then got up off his lap and said "Im gonna go and talk to her."

" Do you want me to come?" He asked. I looked into his gorgeous grey eyes and I new that he loved me and that he was worried about Sidney just like I was.

"If you want to." I told him. He got up and reached for my hand. And I led him into the Parlor. We were currently staying at Malfoy Manor. We walked over to Sidney who was sitting down staring off into space. Draco sat beside her and patted his lap for me. I walked over and sat down on his lap, and he put his arms around my waist and we then ended up staring off into space also.

Sidney's P.O.V

Lucius and Narcissa came home, I looked up at Lucius who had a big scratch running down his face. I laughed to myself and he glared at me in response. I hated Lucius, not a big fan. He always hated Regulas, therefore I hated him. I looked at Narcissa, she was better and I always liked her. After all she was my cousin-in-law. I smiled at her instead and she smiled back. " What happened to you face?" Draco asked with a smug look. I laughed again. Lucius rolled his eyes and "Gently" smacked Draco with his cane. Kimber then glared at Lucius. She thought that he was a pretty awesome guy but she didn't like it when he did that.

"Is it true?" I asked Narcissa " Are the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. . . " I couldn't finish the sentence.

Narcissa nodded.

I almost passed out. The Dark Lord and Bellatrix. . . Getting married. Bellatrix had broke it off with her husband and the Dark Lord proposed.

"Always new something was going on." Draco muttered.

"Always new you were right and that I wouldn't like it." Kimber murmured

" Well did you find anything about Potter, the Ginger and the Mudblood?" I asked Narcissa

It was Lucius who answered. " Well they have gone into hiding and have decided that they arent going back to Hogwarts this year. We think that they have gone into hide out in Grimmauld place. Snape once mentioned it. But we have no way of finding it or getting in."

"Um, isnt that Regulas's old house?" I asked

"Yes it is, I think." Lucius said.

"Well, maybe he could find a way in." I said.

"Perfect."

"I'll talk to him about it," I offered.

Suddenly Regulas came into the house, he had a few scratches about, but nothing to serious. I looked at him in the eyes, but tried not to show any emotion, that would give us away. The only people that knew about me and Regulas were Kimber and Draco, and of course Narcissa. Regulas nodded at Narcissa and Lucius and left the room. I wanted to follow him but I decided against it.

"Perfect idea, the Dark Lord needs Kreacher anyways. He told Regulas himself," Lucius said

"Kreacher? For what?" I asked, all interested now. Lucius smirked at me and left the room with Narcissa, I rolled my eyes.

Kimbers P.O.V

I quickly pulled Draco aside. "Draco, would you talk to your father?" I asked while playing with the wedding ring Draco had given me.

" About what?"

"Well about the way he treats Sidney. And You." I remembered Lucius hitting Draco with his walking stick.

"Of course," Then he grabbed my left hand and kissed the ring. He had proposed to me last week. In our room by the fire place. The ring was made up of fifteen emeralds woven together in an intricate pattern. Draco had said that all the Malfoy's give there brides a ring with emeralds to represent Slytherin and he also said that on the wedding day they give them another ting. I told Draco that one ring was enough but he insisted on getting me a second. And how could I deny him.

Regulas had just walked into the room without Sidney noticing. He walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned her head and looked up, then a huge smile spread across her face. He leaned down and planted a soft but lingering kiss on her lips. So me and Draco decided that it was time for us to leave. We got up and walked upstairs to our room for some time alone.

Draco leaned in to kiss me once we were upstairs, but I pulled back but not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Whats wrong?" Draco asked, confused.

"Im sorry but, whats going on with The Dark Lord? Now he needs Kreacher? For what?" I asked mulitple questions.

"Its none of my buisness," he said smugly. "And it isnt yours either. I suggest you stay out of it before you get hurt."

"If its about Regulus...what about..."

"Stay out of it," Draco warned me again.

Sidney's P.O.V.

Me and Regulas walked in the back of the Malfoy Mansion

and sat next to each other hands linked together. "So, how was it?" I asked, like I always did. "Spectacular," he said sarcastically. I laughed and kissed him again, as he kissed back. "What do we have here?" a husky high-pitched voice said. I gasped and looked behind me. It was Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed her usual crazy laugh and smirked. "Careful what you get yourselfs into dears," she giggled and skipped off into the mansion. "Will she -" "Of course she'll tell," Regulas interupted. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- We don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sidneys P.O.V**

I sat there with Regulus mumbling curse words, Ugh how could I be so stupid why werent we up in one of our rooms like Kimber and Draco? I thought. And of course the person that caught us was Bellatrix, the Dark Lords, soon to be wife. Oh joy! Bellatrix had walked inside to summon the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters, to tell them the news. Then all of a sudden Kimber and Draco showed up on the porch.

"Whats going on? Why did my mark just burn? And why is Bellatrix dancing and cackling like a luntaic?" Draco asked

"Um, Bellatrix just saw us snogging and she summoned everyone else to tell them the news, and well the third answer should be obvious, she is a lunatic." 'But a bloody brilliant one.' I thought.

Before I knew it, every Death Eater was outside with the rest of us.

I gritted my teeth and stood up, drawing my wand at Bellatrix, who had just walked outside.

"NO!" Kimber, Draco, and Regulus said in tune.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, which pushed everyone except Bellatrix further away. Bellatrix laughed at me, drawing her wand as well.

"You want to play do you?" she smiled. "Crucio!" she yelled, hitting me directly. I fell down upon the ground and screamed in agony.

"Wait," said a familier voice. Bellatrix stopped, drawing her wand back. I panted and gripped the grass, turning my head slowly to see who my savior was. "This could be a good thing. More Death Eaters. Its an advantage I suggest you grasp," Snape said to Bellatrix. "Perhaps..." Bellatrix trailed off. "Your right," she finished.

I sighed in relief and stood up slowly, retrieving my wand and putting it back in my pocket. Bellatrix smiled down upon me with a smirk.

Regulus ran towards me and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where Draco and Kimber stood, fingers entwined. Kimber and Draco didn't even glance at our return because a new form was appearing in the circle, it was obviously The Dark Lord, who had just apparated here.

**Kimbers P.O.V**

Once the Dark Lord appeared, Draco grasped my hand more firmly. Then the Dark Lord stood before us. Bellatrix ran to his side instantly. He quickly kissed her. The he spoke to all of us in his, hiss of a voice. " My lovely Bellatrix, has some important news for us she tells me." Bellatrix then stepped forward and started walking around the circle that her and Lord Voldemort were in the middle of. " Yes, I have just witnessed a display of affection from, Regulus and our new comer Sidney." Then there were gasps from everyone except Narcissa, Draco and me. "Would you care to explain?" The Dark Lord said. It wasn't a question either, it was an order.

Before Regulus could, Sidney stepped forward releasing her loves hand. "My Lord, we didn't wish to keep our relationship a secret," She started, sounding more terrified than she probably was. "but we thought that it would be easier getting to know each other, without the input from other people. And it worked out so now we are getting married."

" Well I am not so easily swayed, but as Snape informed me. You see, two pureblood, followers of me,that are both very cunning, and rather smart. Would produce children that would turn out to be extraordinary, Death Eaters. And now that Bellatrix and I, and Draco and Kimber are getting married, having you also get married would add to more followers. So I have an offer. If you allow your children to become Death Eaters when they are 16 then no harm will come to you." He said.

"Agreed, we wouldn't want it any other way." Regulus said.

"We were hoping that they would become Death Eaters anyway." Sidney said.

"And if I may remind you what would happen if you disobeyed me again," The Dark Lord threatened. Then he and Bellatrix grasped hands and Disapparated back to there hiding place.

Then one by one the rest of the Death Eaters did the same. Finally when everyone was gone, Draco pulled me inside and into the parlor " Regulus, Sidney, get in here." Draco snapped.

Draco was furious, I pulled him over by the fireplace and he sat down in a chair. I sat down on his lap and kissed him on the lips "Draco calm down." I ordered him. He did as I said. 'Man he taught me good', I thought.

Then Regulus and Sidney walked in, and I got off Dracos lap and went to stand behind him. He jumped up and drew out his wand, Sidney, Regulus and I also followed suit. I only drew mine out to help Draco if it came to that. " How could you be so stupid?" Draco roared. Sparks emitting from his wand.

"How did we know, your crazy aunt was coming?" Sidney yelled.

"Well, why would you even take the chance?"

Regulus pointed his wand at Draco. "Expelliarmus" I yelled at Regulus. Then I caught his wand in mid-air. Sidney and Regulus looked at me in surprise. Neither one of them had seen me use my wand before. And I was perfect aim. Lets just say that, Draco being Bellatrix's favorite nephew really pays off. So Bellatrix trains us. Draco Smirked at them. She also taught us to never hold back or take pity on other people.

Sidney raised her wand at Draco, "Its your fault , your turning everyone against us." She yelled. Draco lowered his wand, " No, your doing that yourself." He said Calmy. Then Sidney screamed "STUPEFY", and I then yelled. "PROTEGO!" it deflected Sidneys stunning spell and sent it soaring back to her.

"CUT IT OUT!" I screamed. I pulled Draco by the hem of his shirt back.

But, to my surprise Regulus and Sidney, both on the ground, stood up pointing their wands again at me and Draco. This time Sidney's wand pointed at me, Regulus's pointed at Draco.

"You should know. I never give up in a fight," Sidney snarled.

"Its over Sidney, cut it out," I yelled at her. Putting my wand back in my pocket.

"Crucio!" she screamed, her wand now pointing at Draco.

"Avada Kadavra!" Draco yelled back.

Then it set off, red light was coming from Sidney's wand and Green from Draco's wand. Both of them had their hands on their wands, holding their formation perfectly.

Regulus then looked at me. 'REALLY?' I thought. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't going to fight him. That would be just retarded. Sidney's P.O.V.

I only wanted to show Draco what it felt like. I've never been hit with the cretaceous curse before, it was unbearable and I couldn't get it out of my head.

Draco finished it off though, rolling to the ground, breaking the two curses. I let my wand down.

We all looked at each other, Me and Regulus stood glarring at Draco and Kimber, they glared back.

After a minute of standing there I put my wand away. Then Draco did to. Draco took a protective step closer to Kimber.

"Regulus, you and Sidney are to either go to your rooms or out into the yard, me and Draco will be in our room." Kimber said to my fiancé .

The only reason she could really get away with ordering us around right now was because when Narcissa and Lucius wern't home Draco and Kimber ran the house.

Regulus followed her orders and grabbed my hand and walked us into the yard. I glanced back and saw Draco and Kimber walking up the stairs. We got out into the yard and laid under a huge weeping willow tree. He lay on his back with his hands under his head, I lay with my head on his chest. After a few minutes he started talking. "Sidney, im so sorry, I didnt want them to find out this way," He kept apologizing, until I lifted my head and crawled a little closer and placed my right hand on the ground on the opposite side of him. Then I planted a kiss on his lips. We sat there snogging for a minute and then I pulled away smiling slightly.

"What? " he asked.

"Kimber was right, we are just like her and Draco." I sighed.

"Yeah only we dont snog in public." He laughed.

**Kimbers P.O.V**

Draco and I walked up the stairs. We entered into our bedroom. Our bedroom had a large four poster bed with black silk, sheets and a comfoter. Our pillows were red silk.

Pretty much our whole room consisted of black, red and white. We had a night stand on each side of the bed our walls were painted white, and on the wall above the massive window was the saying, ' Two hearts, two minds, in time did find one love, one aim, two paths the same. Hold fast. . . and love will last. . .' painted in red. There was also a small crystal chandelar. And above the fireplace was a photo of me and Draco. It started out as a view from behind us, we were walking on the lawn in the fall, and then we stopped under our favorite weeping willow tree. Then we smiled for the camera and kissed. Then it started over.

This room was designed completly by Narcissa, except for us picking out the bed sheets and comforter. And she did a fantastic job in my opinion. It is exactly mine and Draco's style.

I walked over to the window and just stared out of it. Draco walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and read.

I starred out until the moon was halfway up in the sky. A slight breeze coming through the cracks under the window. Draco walked up to me and grabbed my hands from behind.

"We should get to bed. It's been a long day," he said.

I nodded in agreement and we went to get ready for bed.

**Sidney's P.O.V.**

It was two am, everyone was asleep but me. I've always been like that though, it was harder for me to get to sleep espically because of what happened today.

"What is it?" I heard Draco whisper, probably in the Living Room.

I silently but quickly put on my black lace robes and dress, which was really similar to Bellatrix's just in a smaller version of course. My black lace gloves stayed on 24/7. I ran down to the living room just in time to see their conversation.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you," Bellatrix whispered in a husky voice.

Draco looked upstairs, thinking of Kimber probably.

"Now!" she half whispered, half yelled irratably.

Draco looked at her and nodded.

They disparrated out of sight, I followed.

**Kimber's P.O.V**

Draco had gotten out of bed to go downstairs, he said that Bellatrix needed him. And he told me that he would be back soon. But it had been two hours and no sign of him, i was really starting to get worried. So i got up and threw on my black silk and lace night gown. Yeah i know there is a lot of silk in our room. I ran down stairs into the entrance and found Draco pacing. I sighed. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. He looked up, and just as always, you couldn't read the emotion on his face.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Sidney, I need Sidney. Now, something happened to Regulus. " He muttered.

"Draco, what happened?" I wanted to scream for Sidney but thought that it would be better to wait a minute.

"He was killed. " Draco said, looking into my eyes.

" What? How?" Was all I could say.

" Him and Kreacher went somewhere and Regulus didnt come back, Kreacher said he was killed. " Draco said.

I sighed. " But what if Kreacher is lieing? " I asked.

"Hes not, they could tell."

"Well why did they need you and not Sidney? Why didnt they get her instead?" A blur of questions came out.

" The Dark Lord wants me and you to tell Sidney, he hoped it would be easier for her to understand." Draco said. He waited.

"What else Draco, I can tell your hiding something." I urged.

" Okay, well, The Dark Lord also wants us to go back to Hogwarts," He started. I sighed again.

"Why?"

"Well he wants us to try and get information out of the Weasley girl, Longbottom and Loony Lovegood."

"Fine, but we have to tell Sidney. Now!" I I hissed in a whisper to Draco.

"If we can find her," he murmered.

"What do you mean if we can find here?" I shouted back.

"She tried following us, but lost track and, now I have no idea."

'For the love of.' I thought.

**Sidney's P.O.V.**

I was at the Black's house for what it seemed like hours. Whatever Draco and Bellatrix was looking for was far away from here,Draco was probably already back to his house by now. But what was with him and Bellatrix, I wondered.

I walked inside the Black house, Regulus told me a while ago how to get inside. _"Severus Snape?" _a voice whispered out of the darkness. "Im not Snape," I said before something whooshed over me like cold air and my tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. However, my tongue unraveled again. A figure had risen up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible; the gray figure was gliding toward me, faster and faster, its waist-lenth hair and beard screaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it raised a wasted arm, pointing at me. "No, I didn't kill you! It was Snape"I shouted. The figure exploded in a great cloud of dust. I coughed and Mrs. Black appeared screaming and yelling, I silenced her by saying 'Shut up' and I moved on to Regulus's room, just to check if he was there by chance but found no trace of him. I walked down to the cubboards where Kreacher usually was.

"Kreacher," I called him.

No answer.

I sighed, probably when Harry Potter was here, probably took him with them or something of the sort.

I sighed and decided to try making my way back to the Malfoy Mansion.

I dissaparated into thin air and made my way back.

**Kimber's P.O.V.**

All of a sudden Sidney was standing before us. Draco froze and turned to her.

"Sidn-" Draco said, but he was cut off.

"Oh Draco, your back." She said.

"Um, Sidney, we have something to tell you. You might not believe it at first but, well we have to tell you anyways." Draco said.

" KIMBER! Your Pregnant arent you!" Sidney said.

"No, im not." I said flatly

"Okay here goes. Tonight Regulus and Kreacher went somewhere. Kreacher came back when they were finished but Regulus didnt." He paused then continued. " Kreacher said that Regulus was killed."

"Your lieing. Please, tell me your lieing. . . " Was all that she could say.

"No were not im sorry. Draco went with Bellatrix and The Dark Lord told him to tell me and The Dark Lord said that we had to tell you, he hoped that it would make things easier for you." I said.

**Sidney's P.O.V.**

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. I knew she wouldn't lie to me but, the Dark Lord, on the other hand had no sympathy and I knew it from him. Unless it was his "darling Bellatrix", something was wrong.

"Im...just gonna go to bed," I said.

Kimber and Draco looked at each other, knowing it was about 7am by now. I laughed to myself and walked into my room.

**Kimber's P.O.V**

Sidney laughed, I looked at Draco. He had a confused expression etched upon his face.

"Um, okay." Was all that I said. Once she was up the stairs I pointed my wand towards her room and said "Muffliato."

"Draco, we really need to keep an eye on her now. No offense but I dont want her turning out like your aunt." All Draco did was nod in agreement.

" And also, we have to persuade her to come back to Hogwarts with us." I said. That part would be a challenge.

"And I have the perfect way to do it." Draco told me.

We then walked up into our room, and got into bed and fell back asleep for a few more hours.

**I hope you like it we had fun writing this chapter, hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, I was awake still in bed starring to the side of me. It was empty. Dead empty. I ran my hand down the sheets and back up again, and sighed. How empty could a person feel inside? I never knew, not when I saw the Dark Lord stare straight into my eyes, no. This was worse. The worse part, I never cried. I never let any of my emotions out so it just bottled up inside me.

"Sidney!" Kimber called to me.

I sighed once more and got up, feeling grouchy and arrogant.

"Hold on!" I almost screamed.

"Okay, gezz," I heard her say under her breath.

I went to my closet and put on some random outfit and ran downstairs to find Kimber and Draco each with two envelope's in their hands.

"Yours is on the table," Draco told me.

I nodded and picked it up, ripping it open.

Dear Mrs. Black,

You have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"and blah blah blah," I mumbled.

Draco nodded in agreement, throwing it on the table.

"Well, great!" Kimber said, sounding excited.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school," Draco replied.

"Well, you know what? Shut up Draco," Kimber said.

"I cant wait for Herbology," I said, rolling my eyes.

Kimber's P.O.V.

"Draco, Sidney. This year is going to be better than the last ones. We now we have a purpose for going back to the pathetic excuse for a school as you call it." I said eyeing Draco.

"And now that you two are married, everything will be just easy and perfect for you wont it?" Sidney spat.

" Sidney, whatever Regulus was doing must of been important, maybe we can find a way to talk to Kreacher and find out what he was doing. But all I know is that he didn't die just to die. He had a reason to go." Draco told her.

" Its true Sidney, whatever he was doing must of been important, or he wouldn't have even tried to do that task." I told her. She just sat there not answering. "Okay enough of this depressing talk. " Draco said, " Kimber me and you have lessons with Bellatrix, Sidney if you want i'll see if you can come with us?" Draco asked her.

"Um, sure. That would be good, my Cruciatus curse isnt that great anymore." She muttered.

"Okay well go and talk to Bellatrix." Draco said. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the kitchen, and into the parlor where Draco's mother Narcissa and His auntie Bellatrix were talking.

" Um, Auntie Bellatrix?" Draco asked.

" Yes Draco?" She said in he high pitched husky voice.

" We just wanted to know if Sidney could train with us today. She wants you to help her with her Cruciatus curse?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix looked in Sidney's direction and smirked.

"I suppose," she giggled, skipping toward us.

Sidney's P.O.V.

Bellatrix skipped away toward us, away from Narcissa. I looked at Narcissa and she looked at me apologetically. I nodded in her direction, in a sort of respect way. Narcissa nodded back and looked at Draco.

"Actually Draco has plans today with me and Lucius," Narcissa said to Bellatrix.

"Common mom," Draco whined. I laughed. And shoved him towards her playfully.

"Now, Draco," Narcissa said sternly.

Draco hugged Kimber goodbye and went with his mom.

"Hmmmm, shall we start?" Bellatrix said, a huge smile coming across her face.

We both faced two dummies.

"Explariamus!" I yelled. Flicking my wand in the dummy's direction. I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Again," Bellatrix's said.

"But, I just -" I started.

"Again!" she interrupted.

I gritted my teeth and did the spell again.

"Again," she said.

"What?" I said in dis-belief.

"Its no good." she said simply.

I sighed loudly and did the spell again, and again, and again...

Kimber had done the spell just as many times as me but wasn't getting frustrated. So finally I said. " Can you at least tell me what im doing wrong." I screeched.

" Everything. Your posture, your speed and your movements are all wrong, your not even aiming properly. " She cackled.

"WELL THEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO EXACTLY!" I yelled.

" Do it again! That's what you need to do, practice. How do you think I became this good. By sitting there snogging my fiancé all day?" sneered Bellatrix.

" Bellatrix! That's enough!" Narcissa ordered, as she walked into the dueling room. "Sidney you may go, I need to speak to Bella and Kimber alone." I walked out of the room and sighed. 'Finally' I thought.

Kimbers P.O.V

I sat down with Narcissa and Bellatrix and Narcissa started talking " Okay Kimber, me and Draco were just discussing, wedding details. And Draco, wanted to go back to Hogwarts married."

"He, did? I thought that. . . never mind." I said.

" Well, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow and look at wedding dresses." Narcissa said.

" Yeah, that's fine." I said. I was so excited. Draco, really wanted to marry me, and as soon as possible.

" I see no problem." Bellatrix giggled.

" Okay well then we will plan on that." Narcissa told us.

"Um, what about Sidney? Can she come?" I asked.

"I would think that it would be best without her. Especially if her and Regulus were planning on getting married. I think that it would just be hard on her." Narcissa said " And also I don't really want her and Bella in the same, vicinity for a large amount of time."

"Okay, I understand." I told them. Draco then walked into the room and said, " Okay, mother, that's enough, you guys can have your fun tomorrow." Draco pulled me out of the room.

The next day I woke up, hearing Sidney shouting different spells.

I walked down into the duel room and saw her, dark rings under her eyes, but perfect posture.

"Averte Statura!" she shouted at the dummy, which went flying backwards.

"That was brill-"

"Stupefy!" she yelled, her wand pointed at me.

I blinked halfway and was sent flying in the air.

"Oh, crap," she said, running to me. "Sorry, so sorry. I was just practicing. I thought you might be Draco or Lucius," she explained.

I glared and got up, "Draco?"

"I mean, Lucius," she tried covering.

"mhmm, brilliant shot though," I complimented.

"I've been up all night, practicing Explariums, Stupefy, Averte Statura, and Sectumsempra. I knew I could only work on a few spells to fit into one night to practice with," she said, smiling.

"Well, lets see them," I said, following her back to the dummy.

She used all four spells perfectly, probably as good as Bellatrix would use.

"Nice," I said.

"Thanks, I've always been better off teaching myself."

"Seriously. Well today Im going to go out with Narcissa and Bellatrix, dress shopping."

Sidney nodded slowly. "That's fine. I'll keep Draco company," she laughed.

"Don't you dare use any curses on him! Especially Sectumsempra," I said.

"I wont. I wont. I was only joking. But uh, Kimber?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, I mean when we go to Hogwarts. Just say me and Regulus were already married. I knew it was never official but I just want people to know."

"Sure. Well seeyah later."

Then, I left.

I met up with Narcissa and Bellatrix in Borgin and Burkes. But while I was waiting for them looking around, I thought about what Sidney had said, she wants me and Draco to tell everyone that she and Regulus had been married. She really did love him and he really loved her, I could tell. It was like me and Draco, only there relationship was harder. But they were able to get through it together, until now. And now he is dead. I new that they would have married this summer but they had never got around to it. Sadly, I didn't happen though. So I could understand her request, and I new that I would have felt the same way.

**A few weeks later**

Sidney's P.O.V.

It was two days before the wedding, everyone was bursting with excitement.

And Im not even kidding.

I spent my days locked up, away from everyone else, in the duel room. Before, someone interrupted me.

"Sidney, I want you try on this dress! It's a perfect Made of Honor dress!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" I whined. "But I was just-"

"Common," she said, putting on her puppy dog eyes. "Pwease."

"Fine," I said, following her into all of the madness.

She showed me my dress, which was absolutely beautiful.

A/N: See the dresses and stuff on our profiles (:

"It's awesome," I smiled, cheering up.

Kimber nodded brightly, putting away her wand.

"Cheer charm? Really?"

"Yupp."

Kimber's P.O.V.

I had to put a cheer charm on just to perk up her mood. And at least it worked. I didnt want a grouchy maid of honor.

"Has Draco seen the dress yet?" she asked me.

"No, of course not. I wanted him to but Narcissa wont allow him near it. " I told her. "Well I have my last fitting today, so i need you to try on your dress also." She just nodded and grabbed her dress and walked up to her room, to put it on. Narcissa helped me into my dress and Sidney came down a few minutes later. The dress on her was beautiful, it was knee length and white, it had little black designs one it and it fit her perfectly. My dress was about a foot past my feet, and it had a very small train. It was strapless and had a long bow tied around the waist, above the bow, it had black lace all over it, and on the bottom, was a little bit of black lace. It was absolutely beautiful. And I new Draco would love it!

It was one hour before the wedding, I was standing inside a white tent starring at my dress in the mirror, which fit perfectly.

It took a while for everyone to get ready and to be seated. We picked a place for the wedding, it was like an Enchanted forest.

"Good Luck." Sidney told me then went to her place. Lucius grabbed my arm, smiled at me and walked me down the aisle. Draco's back was turned, my eyes glanced around at everyone's familiar faces- my eyes raked over. Narcissa who was happily crying. Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Grabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, and Snape, along with my fellow Death Eaters- but my real focus was on Draco. He turned around, and we both broke into breath taking smiles. He stood there in a black tuxedo with a red tie, and it was perfect for him, it fit his style and personality perfectly.

After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, Me and Lucius reached Draco and the Priest. Lucius let go of my hand and smiled at me again. Then he went and took his place next to Narcissa. I stepped up next to Draco, and he took my hands in his. The priest said the usual vows that had been said thousands of times. But not to two new Death Eaters. The Dark Lord stood behind the priest and once the Priest was finished with the vows the Dark Lord said " You two have my blessing, im proud that two of my followers have had the chance to marry, and produce children of there own." Then the priest finished by saying " You may now kiss the bride."

Sidneys P.O.V

I looked at Lord Voldemort while he said those, words, I rolled my eyes and left quickly when the ceremony was over. The party was started after that.

I told Kimber that I just needed some air, she argued at first but then let me go. I evaporated to the wand shop in Diagon Alley and got my wand replaced after it broke the other night, I got one similar but more longer. It was a 14' inch wand with Ranespoor Fang and the wood was Yew.

I also stopped by the pet shop and was tempted to buy an owl but decided not to. It would have probably made a big problem.

"Funny that ring of yours," a boy said to me, a sort of rare plant in his hands.

"Is it a charm?" he asked, pointing to my tiger death eater ring.

"Sort of," I laughed nervously.

"You go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sixth year."

"Seventh for me."

I looked at him and smiled, sticking out my hand. "Sidney...ermm...Black." He hesitated but shook my hand. "Neville Longbottom."

That's when I pulled back.

Longbottom.

The words struck through me, like knives.

I couldn't help but pull out my new wand and point it at the Longbottom, striking my pose.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"You're a Longbottom!" I screamed with rage.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked, terrified.

"What's your parents names?" I asked with the same volume and tone.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom," he said, a hint of sadness showing in his eyes.

"Your parents...they...they killed my parents," I yelled, tears dropping from my eyes.

"But...they...they would never!" he defended. "They were part of the Order of Phoenix you know, they would only kill Death Ea-" he trailed off, finally realizing something.

"Your parents were Death Eaters?" he snarled.

"Hardly," I said, glaring now, but put down my wand while people started to stare, then started walking away.

Neville ran after me though, pulling me into an alley. "What do you mean "hardly"?" he asked.

"They were more than just Death Eaters. They were, kind, and non-selfish. The only reason that they were Death Eaters is because it was family tradition. You.. .you wouldn't really understand," I explained.

"My parents are gone too. Tortured with the Cruciautus Curse."

I looked at Neville and suddenly realizing something, the difference between good and bad really didn't make a difference, we both were feeling the same way. I didn't feel envy anymore. Just, just... friendship. I cared, for once.

Kimber's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop smiling as me and Draco stood there as everyone congratulated us. It was amazing, I was finally married to Draco Malfoy, I was finally a Malfoy. And right now everything was perfect for me. We dance, laughed and smiled the night away, and I couldn't take my eyes off of Draco, and I knew that he couldn't keep his off of me. We were finally a family.

(Something a little special)

Dracos P.O.V

I am finally married to the girl of my dreams. It is amazing. I knew from the way she kept smiling that she was also happy to finally be married. Most people would think that I wouldn't be the type of guy to get tied down, but their wrong. All I can say is that i am happy. And that right now life is perfect.

Sidney's P.O.V.

Me and Neville sat in the alleyway for a long time, just talking mostly about life. He just got done talking about his grandmother and everything, his friends, it seemed like he had a pretty good life in my point of view.

"How did you become a Death...Eater?"

"Well, obviously because of my parents. I didn't have much of a choice really. Of course Bellatrix and Narcissa adored me when they found out my mother had a child. They always kept a close eye on me and made sure I became a Death Eater. The thing is, my parents never did want me to be a Death Eater, they wanted my life to be better, full of friends at Hogwarts. They planned to send me off with someone else, they considered a lot of people but, then. They died. After that I never had a choice. Then I fell in love, and I didn't care anymore. Now. I don't know what to live for," I explained.

"Oh."

I nodded.

"Well, you can hang out with me and my friends when we go back to Hogwarts," he offered.

"Im a Slytherin. I don't think they'll approve," I laughed.

"No. Their not like that. Just if you wanna."

"Thanks," I smiled.

He smiled back. And then I realized the time by a clock by some shop.

"I should get back," I said, standing up.

"Right," he agreed, standing up also.

"Seeyah Neville," I said, and left. Returning to the party.

Kimber's P.O.V.

I was dancing with Draco, when all of a sudden I noticed Sidney walk in. She went over to the dessert bar and got a chocolate frog and then went and sat down. I then noticed that Crabbe was walking over to Sidney, and he was talking to her, then she pulled out her wand and he started backing away, then turned and ran towards the benches.

Sidneys P.O.V

I returned back to the wedding reception and came in, I got a chocolate frog and then walked over to the tables and sat down, pondering over what me and Neville had talked about. I was defiantly going to hang out with them a lot of the time at Hogwarts, but I still wanted to keep my friendship with Kimber, Blaise. . . yes and even Draco.

Then all of a sudden Crabbe walked up to me and said " Um, Sidney, now that Regulus died, i noticed your kind of lonely, do you want to dance?"

" A simple would you like to dance would have done, you didn't have to remind me of Regulus. You little git!" I hissed. Then I started to pull out my wand. Just to scare him.

He started backing away, and then turned and ran.

*5 days before we go to Hogwarts.*

We were in Diagon Alley getting the rest of the things we needed for school. Me, Kimber and Draco, were the only ones that went today. Yesterday Narcissa had come with us. We were going into Gringotts to get the money that we needed, I had the black family key. Regulus had given it to me to carry whenever we went somewhere so i was the last one to have it. And now it was mine. I walked with Kimber and Draco into Gringotts and we were welcomed by a goblin. "We would like to make a withdrawal." Draco told him.

" Do you have you key?" the goblin asked

"Yes, we do."

"How about you." The goblin looked at me.

"Oh, um yeah I do." I answered. The goblin then jumped up off of his tall chair and lead us to our vaults. He brought us to one of the cars and we then got on it, with him. The wind rushed in our hair and our speed increased. Then after a minute of a steep decline the cart started slowing, we then stopped abruptly in front of mine and Regulus vault. I gave the goblin the key and he opened our vault and then gave me back the key. I walked in and looked around. It was filled with gallons and treasures. I didn't really want to take much advantage of his family's fortune so I grabbed maybe two or three bags full of gallons, then saved the rest in its rightful place.

Next was the Malfoy's, which as you could imagine a bunch and bunches of gallons. The vault was the size bigger like two or three vaults put together. Kimber and Draco didn't seem surprised though, they were expecting it. To them it was just one of the many perks of being a Malfoy.

We then went back to the entrance and Neville walked in, looking at Draco a little frightened and then at me and smiled.

"Who's this?" Kimber asked Draco.

"Longbottom," Draco smirked.

"Hey, Neville!" I said all excited.

Draco and Kimber looked at me like I was crazy.

"Me and Neville met the other day," I told him.

"But..but...he hangs out with mudbloods," Draco said, whispering 'Mudbloods'

" And doesn't he hang out with Potter?" Kimber asked me.

"Um, yeah he does. So what?" I sneered

"Well what's going on, this isn't like you?" Kimber asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'll seeyah at Hogwarts Neville," I said and left.

Kimber's P.O.V.

Sidney, dissapparated, back to the Malfoy Manor. I then turned to Draco and said, " What was that all about?" He just shrugged.

"Well, I don't like it. What if she lets something slip to Longbottom, or that Weasley girl? It could ruin us." I said in a little panic.

"Kimber, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. " Draco murmured.

" But Draco, if something does. I know the Dark Lord will have us deal with it, just to punish it, for not keeping her out of 'mischief' " I told him.

" Well, then if it comes to that. We will have to deal with it. And it will be easy." Draco, said.

Me and Draco finished gathering our things at Diagon alley. We went to Ollivander's to have our wands checked. They were in perfect condition. Then we went and got our books, and new quils and robes. I then told Draco that I wanted to walk over to Borgin and Burkes, and he told me that he would meet me there in a minute. So I walked over to Borgin and Burkes to look around. " Oh isn't it the new Mrs. Malfoy? What a pleasant surprise." Borgin said to me.

" Hello, Borgin."

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked me

" No thanks, I was just looking around." I told him

"Okay, if you need anything then just tell me." He said and then walked away.

I walked over to the vanishing cabinet and remembered Draco, having to use it last year. Then i walked over to the counter and started looking at the potions and poisons. There was one called, Felix Feleces and I remembered Slughorn teaching us about it. I decided that it would come in handy, so I asked " Um, Borgin. How much is the Felix Feleces? "

" It is, 5 galleons."

"Okay, I'll take one of those." I handed him 5 galleons and then he gave me the vile of it. There was probably enough for 4 uses. Then all of a sudden Draco came walking in, holding a cage, in it was a Black owl, with bright green eyes. It was gorgeous. He then walked over to me and said, " For you." And he handed me the cage.

" Thank you so much! It is beautiful! " I then sat him down on the counter and gave Draco a big hug and a kiss. " Hmmm, what should I name it." I asked him.

" Um, how about Dutch?" he suggested.

"Hmm, I like it," I said and we disapperated back to the mansion.

*Two Days Later*

Sidney's P.O.V.

We got all of our trunks packed and headed off to the train station. Arriving exactly at 11 o' clock and went through 9 and 3 quarters. We then got onto the train and sat down at the tables.

"Draco, Kimber, Sidney!" Blaise exclaimed. "It's been to long." Blaise shook Draco's hand and hugged me and Kimber.

"Hey Blaise," we all said in unison.

"Well, I heard the news," he said eyeing Kimber and Draco. "You guys got married. How was it? And also sorry about not being there." "It was awesome, way beautiful. Lots of fun," Kimber said.

"Well congrats! Let me see the ring." Kimber held up her hand and his jaw dropped.

"Merlin! That's huge!" he exclaimed.

Kimber smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Ill meet up with you guys later," I said and left the room, finding Neville and chatting with him and Luna and Ginny which I just met.

Kimber's P.O.V.

Sidney had just left and Blaise asked "What's going on with her?"

"She's became friends with Longbottom," Draco sneered.

"Potter's friend?"

"Yeah, she met him in Diagon Alley and decided that they were going to be friends and hang out with them most of the time instead," Draco said.

" And she thinks that we are still going to hang out with her?" Blaise asked incredulously

" Yeah, she does." Draco murmured.

" Well, we just have to be careful when we talk about things around her. You never know if she will tell them, what we are saying." I said. "I say we spy on them before they spy on us."

"See how awesome she is?" Draco laughed. For that, I smiled.

We walked through the train and found Longbottom, Weasly, and Lovegood sitting with Sidney talking and laughing. Suddenly, I felt a pang of loneliness. It was always us and Draco and a lot of the time surrounded by Death Eaters. Just being ourselves. And then I felt like killing all the woopdi - do Gryffindors.

Draco edged the door open a bit so we could hear the conversation without being noticed.

"I never liked Herbology," Sidney said.

"It's really interesting! It's my best class," Longbottom said, Draco rolling his eyes. But everyone managed a quick giggle, except for Weasly.

"Is something wrong?" Lovegood asked."

Weasly looked up at everyone, "Oh, yeah. Just a bit home sick."

"I heard Harry isn't coming this year," Longbottom spilled.

I looked at Draco then, cutting off from the conversation. Draco responded as much as I did.

Sidney's P.O.V.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I felt more happier than I've been in a long time. Renewed.

After I got done packing I plopped down on my bed (which was by Kimber's) and ate some Pumpkin Passies I got from the Trolley. Kimber got done as well and slammed her trunk on the ground.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered stubbornly.

"Doesn't seem like it," I mumbled.

Then there was silence. It sounded exactly like it was when we were in the great hall. The only good part was getting to see Snape in charge.

Headmaster.

After that, Kimber finally just stood up and left without saying a word. Obviously something was on her mind.

I glanced at her bed and saw a white envelope that hadn't been sealed yet. So, I picked it up and decided to read it.

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_Today we were just informed that Harry Potter is not returning back to Hogwarts. And it was definatly the truth, he was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall._

_Be sure to mention it before someone goes out and does something stupid._

_Oh, and thanks for the new broomsticks._

_Draco & Kimber Malfoy._

I couldn't believe it. How could they! How could they listen in on my conversations just for their own benefit? Well, I wasn't having it.

That night, I lay awake till Kimber fell asleep, then retrieved the letter and ripped it up, burning it in the fire downstairs in the Common Room. Then, walking back up I whispered "Oblivate." So, she would forget the more important things such as this today.

Then, sneaking up to Draco's room, I did the same thing. I thought about smacking him, but then I would get into some serious trouble.

After my work was done. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimbers P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling odd, sort of like I had forgotten something. The only problem was I didn't know what. I got up and got dressed in our uniforms, which I really hated. They were knee length plaid skirts that were our house colors and a button up white shirt with a black sweeter over the top, each sweater had our house crest on it also. Once Snape became headmaster, these new uniforms were brought into play. I'll have to admit I do like them better than the old ones though. At least now, our skirts aren't to our ankles. Once I was dressed I went over to the mirror in our dorm, and took out my wand, I used a spell to make the wand hot on the end but not where I hold it, then I wrapped pieces of my hair around it, to perfect my messy curls. Once finished my hair hung in tousled curls down my back. I barley wore any makeup, because I didn't really need it I only wore a little mascara to bring out my deep brown eyes. Once I was finished getting ready I walked down the stairs and found Draco in the common room waiting.

He and Blaise were sitting together discussing something. I walked over and Draco looked up, he pulled me onto his lap and planted a kiss on my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, Blaise then muttered " Get a room."

"We have one, just not it the pathetic school." Draco murmured.

"I didn't really want to know that." Blaise said disgusted.

"Well, you shouldn't have brought it up then." I smirked.

"Okay enough of this conversation, " He said, " Did you mail the letter to Lucius?"

"What letter?" I asked Blaise.

" The one that you were supposed to send about Potter not returning to Hogwarts."

" I don't remember that. Do you Draco?"

"No, I don't but I have been feeling like I have forgotten something all day though." He muttered.

" Well you were going to write a letter to Lucius, about Harry Potter not coming back to Hogwarts." Blaise stated.

"Um okay I guess I'll do that then, " I said. I got up off of Draco's lap and went and fetched a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote on it.

Dear, Lucius.

Sorry this took so long, me and Draco have most likely have had our memory Obliviated. We don't remember anything about on the train ride here. But Blaise Zabini, told us that we were going to send you a letter telling you that Harry Potter isn't returning to Hogwarts. And so far its true, I haven't seen or heard of him at all. If anything changes we will inform you. Also, if you have any ideas on how to get back at the person who Obliviated our memories, they will be welcome.

Draco & Kimber Malfoy

I sealed up the letter and told Draco " I'll seeyah in a minute, im going to go up to the owlery."

"Ill come to, I don't want you going alone." He said getting up. I sighed 'as always, overprotective' I thought. I grabbed his hand and Draco told Blaise that we would meet him for breakfast in a minute. We started walking towards the exit of the common room, then all of a sudden Pansy stopped us.

She looked at me and Draco. We new that she had wanted to say something when she found out about us getting married, but she wasn't able to in the Great Hall, and I went up to bed early last night so not then either, but now she was able to.

" Draco! I cant believe that you married her!" She screeched at my new husband.

"Well I did." He said calmly, flashing his platinum wedding ring, that had a saying on it, the same saying that was in our room.

Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at me, I smirked. I remembered Bellatrix and decided to act a little like her. " Ill handle this." I said brushing my fingers along Draco's chest. I noticed that Blaise had come to stand next to Draco, also they had both pulled out there wands anyways. 'Over protective fools.' I thought. But I love them.

I turned around and pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. I moved a step to the left to dodge it.

"Oh so you want to play. . . ?" I hissed. I would have used Sectumsempra, on her but quickly, remembered that Draco had it used on him by Potter, and he still flinched whenever Snape used it. So I yelled, " CRUCIO!" she dropped to the floor in pain.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, then I took notice of my wand flying out of my hand. I turned around and looked at Draco, now holding two wands. " Draco?" I asked

"Not here, I would let you anywhere else, just not here." he answered. He gave me back my wand and I walked forward to take it I then turned around now standing next to Draco, and saw Pansy getting up, a little shaken but other than that fine.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE BEAST! YOU USED AN UNFORGIVABLE ON ME!" She screeched.

"Yes I am aware." I said calmly

" I'll kill you! You filthy little beast!" She yelled. Draco walked forward and pointed his wand at her chest. Then said, " If you ever threaten my wife, me or Blaise again, then I will personally have Fenrir Grayback come and take care of you for us." He didn't yell or scream when he said this, he was very calm, which made it ten times more scary. Her eyes widened and then she dashed up to the 7th year girls dormitories. Draco smirked and me and Blaise laughed. It was a good thing that us four were the only ones in the common room at the time.

Me and Draco then continued walking again to the Owlery to deliver out letter. Me and Draco got to the Owlery. I looked up and found Dutch almost instantly she was one of the two, only black owls. I said " Dutch come here." she flew down to me and landed on my shoulder. " Okay this is your first letter, I need you to take it to Lucius Malfoy, in the Malfoy Manor." I then tied the envelope on his leg. " Okay, Dutch make sure this letter gets to Lucius Malfoy only. Also, do not stop for anyone else." Draco told Dutch. Dutch blinked, in response but we new that he understood us. He then took off. I watched him out the window for a minute as he flew away, he was beautiful.

Me and Draco then headed to the Great Hall to join Blaise for breakfast.

Sidney's P.O.V.

I woke up at five a.m in blackness.

Getting up, I fell down back on my bed, tripping over my school books, realizing I would get nowhere in the dark. I reached for my wand in my drawer and whispered "Lumos."

My wand came to a glow like a flashlight, and I got up with no interest to change out of my pajamas and walked through the halls of the castles. Many thoughts filling my mind up, making me feel like I was about to explode. I paced through one hallway over and over again.

"Something troubling you?" Snape said, walking up to me with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," I said, stopping.

"I hope you enjoy your first two weeks here. In Detention," he said and walked off.

Great, just another great way to start out the year. Detention.

When the sun rose, I was already back in my room. I got ready by straightening my hair and changing into my school clothes. I looked at Kimber, she would wake up soon. Might as well not stay to get into a fight, so I headed to the Great Hall earlier than I would like to. But, luckily there was a few early risers like me, so I didn't feel so alone. I sat down at the Slytherin table alone and opened one of my school books.

It was one hour later before the whole Great Hall was filled with people. I was sitting by Draco and Blaise, Kimber was across from me.

"Did you take care of things?" Blaise asked.

"Yepp," Kimber replied.

"What "things"?" I asked, worried they found out I erased their memories.

"Nothing." Blaise snapped.

I looked at all three of them closely, they were giving me cold looks.

"Okay, what the hell! What did I do to you?" I asked frustrated.

"You know exactly what you did," Blaise answered.

"You were the first to eavesdrop on me and my friends," I defended.

"Your friends?" Draco laughed, amused.

"What? I cant have other friends than you guys?"

"We don't care about you having more friends Sidney, its the side that their on. Did you forget who you were? Their the enemy. I'd advise if you take their side, don't plan on us protecting you when he shows up for you," Kimber said, then got up and went for the exit, Draco and Blaise followed.

I couldn't think what to do. I didn't want to lose them, they were my true best friends. Being a Death Eater was my true destiny... or... was it.

I went to Charms class, which was one of my least favorite subjects in Hogwarts. I had this class with Ginny. We both sat down and talked until the teacher came out for the lesson. I didn't bother to pay attention though, I was too distracted. The words that Kimber said to me hung onto me like hooks.

Don't plan on us protecting you when he shows up...

I had to do something. I could never run away from Voldemort my whole life, nor could I fight him down. But one could, Harry Potter. That was it, something snapped. My whole misery about everything was forgotten.

I had to find Harry Potter.

After my classes were over I ran to my dormitory and took out a parchment and wrote:

_Kimber Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry for betraying you and I hope one day we can still be friends when all of this is blown over._

_I hope you and Draco the best._

_I would tell you where I was going or who I was going with, but obviously you would tell Voldemort._

_I don't fear the name._

_Sincerely,_

_Sidney Black_

I left it on her bed and ran to the Room of Requirement.

I went inside and slowly made my way through the junk, I was looking for something particular. I only heard rumors about it from Ginny but I knew I had to have some good technique from magic that was beyond me.

I found underneath a crown, that was on a tall pile of random stuff. It was a potion's book belonging to 'The Half-Blood Prince' who was obviously Severous. I thought it would come in handy so I took it.

And ran.

Kimber's P.O.V

Me, Draco and Blaise started walking to our class, we had Double Potions, the only reason that I got to be in there classes was because Professor Snape, said that if there was a O.W.L grade higher than exceeds expectations, than I would have gotten it. So he placed me in 7th year classes. We got to our class and us three sat together. Slughorn walked into the class room being as he is now the Potions teacher. And also our new Head of House, he was alright, but we still liked Snape better.

"Welcome class, today we will learn how to make Polyjuice Potion." Slughorn said.

" To bad we already know how." Blaise, whispered to me and Draco. As for us three we have used it enough times to get information out of people we were pretty much masters at it.

"Okay, open your books to page 77 and the ingredients are right there, you will not actually change into anyone. This potion will take at least one month to brew, so we will be working on this for a while." Slughorn said, " Well go ahead partner up into groups of two or three and begin."

Me, Draco and Blaise partnered up, so we could discuss some things. We started making it without even opening up our books, we pretty much had it memorized.

"Well, what are we going to do about Sidney?" Blaise asked us in a whisper.

" I don't know, I think that we need to inform Lucius, and tell him to pass it on to everyone." I murmured.

"I agree," Draco said, while holding my hair back while I stirred the potion.

" Well, then I will write a letter and then I will talk to Sidney." I told them still stirring the potion. I stood up straight. Draco let go of my curly hair, I then turned around to face them, " Okay, now we have to let it sit for a minute." I gestured to the potion.

" Well, why don't you guys totally catch me up to were you guys are. I only know what has gone on sense we have been to school." Blaise urged, leaning against the table.

Draco then started telling him what's been going on, starting when Regulus died. And ending at today. Then I noticed something, " Draco, Blaise, its obvious why she is doing this."

"Why?" they asked.

" Regulus, ever sense he died than she has been acting like this. Its because she wants someone to talk about it without really knowing the reason for it. And we couldn't do that for her. She wants people that will understand and talk to her without judging her."

"Well then if she thinks that we cant do that then she can become friends with the bloody Gryffindors." Draco, smirked.

"I agree with Draco." Blaise said

"Yeah, if she doesn't think we have sympathy than, let it be that way, we will show her none." I told them.

" Geez, Draco, how do you live with her without being murdered?" Blaise laughed. I flashed him a smile.

" With lots of caution.." Draco, grinned. Moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

" I would never mistreat Draco." I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Slughorn asked. Walking over to us, smiling.

"Blaise almost tripped." Draco lied.

"Well, merlins pants," Slughorn said looking at our potion. " Its magnificent! Not a single group besides yourself, has managed to reach this point. How did you manage?"

"Um, beginners luck, I suppose." I told him.

"Beginner luck," He scoffed, " Professor Snape, told me about your abilities, in potions, Mrs. Malfoy." He said and walked away.

"Well anyways. What class do you guys have next?" Blaise asked us.

" Um, a free period." Draco told him.

"Oh, me too." Blaise said. We finished brewing as much of the potion as we could and then moved our cauldron out of the way for the other classes. Then me, Draco and Blaise walked to the Slytherin Common Room to drop off our bags. I went up to the 6th year girls dormitory and found a letter on my bed addressed to me.

_Kimber Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry for betraying you and I hope one day we can still be friends when all of this is blown over._

_I hope you and Draco the best._

_I would tell you where I was going or who I was going with, but obviously you would tell Voldemort._

_I don't fear the name._

_Sincerely,_

_Sidney Black_

"THAT LITTLE BEAST!" I yelled. Luckily I was the only one in the 6th year dormitory. I ran downstairs and found Draco and Blaise standing by the fireplace. I handed them the letter.

"She has lost all of my trust. And I will not be-friend her unless she proves herself." I hissed. I grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote.

_Sidney Black,_

_You have lost your friends trust, that includes, me, Draco ( don't say he isn't you friend) Blaise and when we tell her Pansy. A friendship in the future is very unlikely, seeing as you have betrayed us once, and how do we know that it wont happen again? Unless you prove your allegiances lie with your true friends then there is no more need for me to communicate with the enemy. I don't need any problems. Prove your allegiances and you may get your friends back. Also, I know for a fact that Regulus would never have betrayed his friends. One more thing. I found Kreacher._

_Kimber Malfoy._

_P.S. Draco and Blaise want me to tell you that, you made a horrible mistake._

I sealed up the letter and me and Draco went to the Owlery and found Draco's eagle owl, Eaves. Eaves was a white owl with black spots and bright yellow eyes. We then told him to take the letter and find Sidney and give it to her.

Sidney's P.O.V

I was at Godric's Hallow, automatically assuming Harry Potter would be here, but everyone assumed that so it would be really stupid of him to come here. But I had to start somewhere. It was cold, it had been snowing lately, almost Christmas time.

Suddenly, Eves, Draco's owl, came to me with a letter.

I took it and opened it, Inside read;

_Sidney Black,_

_You have lost your friends trust, that includes, me, Draco (don't say he isn't your friends), Blaise, and when we tell her, Pansy. A friendship in the future is very unlikely, seeing as you have betrayed us once, and how do we know that it wont happen again? Unless you prove your allegiance lies with your true friends then there is no more need to communicate with the enemy. I don't need any problems. Prove your allegiance and you may get your friends back. Also, I know for a fact Regulus would never have betrayed his friends. One more thing, I found Kreacher._

_Kimber Malfoy_

I sighed and kept starring at the parchment. This wasn't supposed to happen. Envy filled all throughout my body, and I had a strong wish to kill something.

_Kimber Malfoy,_

_I may have lost your trust, and Pansy isn't my friend, but I've gained an actual life beyond the broken pieces of a Death Eater that you call life._

_Have fun getting Kreacher to talk, he'll only obey to his master. Me. Or unless it was Harry Potter. And if I've lost your friendship then fine. But im finishing what Regulus started._

_Sidney Black_

I scribbled on my parchment and stuck it to Eave's leg. Then told him to go back to his master.

After that night I set of to the ministry. It was my second guess. Another weird idea of mine but I had a hunch. I was looking around, trying not to seem easily noticed, but there was no sign of him.

When I was about to leave, a breakthrough of wizards rushed to the flu network. One of them seemed very familiar. A short witch with a big bow in her hair. I looked closer and saw a chain on her neck. The weird type of necklace flow out of her shirt but she quickly put it back in place. I immediately knew what it was, Regulus told me about it before.

Horcrux.

Kimber's P.O.V

Me and Draco, were walking along the edge of the lake. Talking, " Draco, do you think that we made the right decission, on the side that we are on?" I asked him.

" I do. But why are you asking?"

" Well I was just wondering."

"Do you not like the side that we are on?" He asked me.

"No of course I do, this is the side I would have choosen even if I hadn't met you." I murmured.

" Okay," He then pulled me over to a tree and we sat down underneath it. "Kimber, if you want out of it, than we can find a way."

"No, I like being a Death Eater. Unless you dont." I told him, staring in to his mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Okay." He then planted a soft kiss on my lips.

All of a sudden a letter landed next to Draco, he pulled away from me and looked up just in time to see Eaves, landing on the tree above us.

_Kimber Malfoy,_

_I may have lost your trust, and Pansy isn't my friend, but I've gained an actual life beyond the broken pieces of a Death Eater that you call life._

_Have fun getting Kreacher to talk, he'll only obey to his master. Me. Or unless it was Harry Potter. And if I've lost your friendship then fine. But im finishing what Regulus started._

_Sidney Black_

I took the parchment out of Dracos hand and flipped it over and pulled out a quill. Then I wrote.

_Sidney Black,_

_It wont be to hard getting Kreacher to speak, he just adores, Draco's auntie Bellatrix. Also, I would watch yourself. Me and Draco, informed the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord about your betrayal._

_Kimber Malfoy._

"Eaves come here." He fluttered down to me and I tied the parchment onto his leg. "Im sorry for working you, but take this to Sidney." He then flew away.

"Where do you think she is?" Draco asked me.

"I'm not sure. But if she finds Harry Potter than she has information that we need," I mumbled.

We got up and walked back towards the castle to meet up with Blaise for our next class. Dark arts.

Sidney's P.O.V.

I read the letter that Eave's dropped in my hands. I had no more to say so I told Eaves to head back. That wasn't my life anymore.

I was standing outside of the Black's house. I followed them back here easily, but so many other Death Eaters were waiting outside as well. I put on my Death Eater ring, just to play the part. I haven't wore it since I left Hogwarts. A flash of green burned in my eyes and I saw Voldemort in my mind. I quickly shook it off and starred at the house once more.

"Fancy meeting you here," a deep voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Fenrir Grayback. I screamed loudly and ran, probably the most stupidest idea I've had this whole time since I was caught easily in the clutches of Dolohov.

"You have something we need," he chuckled. I glared in response and he disaspearated with me.

I fell down into the Malfoy Manor. Looking up I saw Lucius, the most ugliest face I've seen in days. Other than Draco, I mean. He smirked at me and turned to Fenrir and Dolohov. "Put her in the dungeon," he ordered. They both took each of my arms and led me. "Since when did you get a freakin dungeon? You creep," I yelled at him. Lucius rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

Kimber's P.O.V.

Me, Draco and Blaise were sitting in the Dark Arts class. Being taught by the freakin Carrows. Amycus and Alecto. And lets just say that they were the stupidest Death Eaters of all. " Okay, today we will be dueling!" Amycus said. .

"Everybody pair up!" Alecto yelled.

Me, Draco, Blaise and Pansy decided that it would be best if we paired up with our friendships. Because the Carrows didn't care what spells we used, the only one we werent allowed to use was ' Avada Kadvra.' So I paried up with Draco and Blaise paired up with Pansy. Of course the Carrow's wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to us four, seeing as we are Death Eaters, or soon to be Death Eaters. And well the Dark Lord wouldn't like it if we were killed. But we still didn't want to take the chance.

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" Alecto asked.

" We will." Blaise and Pansy said.

They walked up onto the platform and took their positions.

" Serpensortia!" Blaise yelled at her. And a snake appeared, moving towards her.

"Confrigno!" She screeched. The snake burst into flames.

"Expllariumas!" Blaise yelled back, Pansy's wand flying out of her hand.

"Good, very good," Amycus praised Blaise.

Blaise smiled and whipped his wand back into his pocket, and walked off with Pansy. Other people started dueling, after the fifth one me and Draco were up.

We used spells that wouldn't really hurt one another, we used ones such as, 'Wadiwassi, Stupefy, Avis and Opugno, Draco used Stupefy once more and I flew back and bashed into the window and fell to the ground, I whimpered in pain and Draco ran over to me. " Mr. Malfoy!" Amycus yelled. " I don't care if that is your wife! You shall not attend to her."

"You want to bet!" Draco, hissed.

" LEAVE HER THERE!"

"NO," Draco yelled. " She is my wife. And Amycus, It isn't smart of you to threaten me or my wife. You do know my auntie." Draco threatened, Amycus's eyes widened. He stepped away from us, probably remembering the time he was tortured by Bellatrix.

"Class dismissed."

At night me and Draco were sitting alone on the couch in the common room. "I can't wait for Christmas break. Cant take another minute in this pathetic school," Draco said to me. "Yeah," I mumbled.

I was enjoying Hogwarts a lot though, I was the best in every class and most of the professors liked me. The best part was being with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. It was nice to be away from all of the Death Eaters, for a while. Yeah they were all like family but they eventually got quite annoying!

Sidney's P.O.V.

The air around me seemed to get colder and colder by the minute and it had only been one night. They haven't tortured me yet but im expecting them to. Unless their just waiting for Voldemort to come and kill me off himself.

'Just kill me now'

I thought to myself. Finish me off before I do something really stupid.

I looked down at my Death Eater ring, it felt like it was burning my finger off. I could tell the Dark Lord was near. The gate opened up and I was released from the chains which dragged on my feet and hands. I was forced to bow down to the Dark Lord and then, it was silent.

I glarred up at that snake-like face, wishing he was dead by now.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked finally.

"I dont know," I said easily.

"Crucio!" he yelled, his wand pointing at me directly.

I screamed out in pain, and that... that was just the start of it.

Kimber's P.O.V.

Me and Draco sat on the train next to Pansy and Blaise. "I hope you like it," Blaise said to me as I opened his Christmas present. Inside was a tiny black mirror, with snakes on the rims of it, probably from Borgin and Burks. "I love it!" I smiled, hugging Blaise tightly. "Now open mine!" I said exicitingly.

He did as I said and opened the neatly rapped present. " Its amazing!" He told me. I got him a pocket knife, with his initials carved into it, it was silver and green, and lets just say that they were hard to find. He then gave me a big hug. I looked over to Pansy and said, " Here open mine." I handed her the present. She unwrapped it and gasped, " Its beautiful." She sat there staring at the beautiful silver necklace. It had a snake charm on the end, the eyes of the snake were a beautiful emerald green and I thought that she would love it, and I was right she did love it. " Thank you so much," She got up from her seat next to Blaise and gave me a big hug. " Well here is yours," She said, she then handed me a small box, I opened it and pulled out a thin little charm bracelet. I held it up and stared at it mesmerized, " Wow!" was all that I could say. " It adds a charm to itself whenever you accomplish something in your life. You see, it has a snake, for being sorted into Slytherin, and it has a heart, with yours and Dracos, initials in it, that is because you got married."

"Its awesome," I gave her a big hug.

" Here is yours Draco," she said. He opened it up and pulled out a furry brown wallet with fangs. " Nobody except you can get into your wallet." Pansy mumbled. " That's way cool!" he said " Thanks" He then gave her a hug, much to my dismay. " Here Draco," Blaise said, he handed him a gift. Draco opened it and pulled out a moleskin pouch. " Ive always wanted one of these, Thanks!" Draco said, he grinned. And shook hands with Blaise. " Here you guys go," Draco handed Blaise and Pansy both a gift, they opened them and Pansy said, " Wow, its perfect!" He had given her a bracelet to match the necklace that I gave her. She then gave him a hug. Then Blaise said, " Thanks, I definatly needed that!" Draco had given Blaise an enchanted Razor. We sat there for a while talking then the train finally reached platform 9 and ¾. Me, Draco, Pansy and Blaise got our stuff and got off the train, we exited the platform together and then said goodbye until term continued. " Finally were alone," Draco mumbled.

" Why do you say that?" I asked him.

" Because now im alone with you, and now I can give you one of your many Christmas gifts." He then gently pushed me against the wall we were standing by, then kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and started kissing him back. Then Draco pulled away. He turned around holding one of my hands, keeping me behind him, I noticed that he stood a little protectively. Then a man said " Sir, would you mind if you and you girlfriend, didn't snog like that in public, it isn't right, there are children around. Also how old are you?"

" 17." Draco told him.

"And how about you girlfriend?"

"16."

"Well teenagers shouldn't act like that."

" Well its not up to you, and also she isn't even my girlfriend," Draco started, but the man quickly cut him off.

"Not your girlfriend? This isn't good sir," then he looked at me, " Ma'am please come over here with me."

" No, I will not. And you really need to let people finish speaking," I threw my attitude at him, " We are married. "

"MARRIED!" He looked shocked

"Yes, and its not your business." we then walked away from him.

"God, people these days. . . ." I mumbled.

Sidney's P.O.V.

Day 2, I layed on the cold stone ground. Feeling nothing in my body, like I was petrified but, my mind was still working. It seemed like a miracle but when I couldn't feel my body, it didn't seem like such. I waited for the end to come, but it wouldn't.

The two words I was wanting to hear so badly, Avada Kadavra. But, to my dismay it didn't happen.

The doors opened with a creak and I looked up with my eyes, seeing none other than Draco Malfoy. Kimber just barely walking up to the side of Draco.

I barely moved my lips to say "What happened to your face Draco?...oh...wait its always been like that," I mumbled.

" Haha very funny." He said to me.

Kimber ran into the dungeon and kneeled down besides me. " Sidney, me and Draco are the only ones home, we found your wand." She said handing it to me, " Take it and leave! Hurry me and Draco, will find a way to cover for you just go!" Kimber rushed me, i got up and ran, out of the dungeon. Then ran through the house and out the door. I disapperated to a forest that me and Regulus had once visted, it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

'Why had she helped me?' I thought to myself. I sat next to my favorite tree that me and Regulus always sat by and talked. I ran my hand through my hair, it just seemed like she hated me. But, I guess I was wrong. And I felt happy for once. I smiled to myself and looked at my wand, it looked a bit demented since it took Lucius a large amount of force to take it from me. I made a protective force around me where no one could see or hear me. Then, I fell into a deep sleep to regain my strength.

Kimber's P.O.V

Me and Draco had gotten home for Christmas break, we were home for about two days when we over heard Lucius and Fenrir discussing a prisioner. We kept listening and found out it was Sidney. When everyone was finally gone one day we decided that we would let her escape. We ran down into the dungeon, but as we were going down there i saw her wand, i grabbed it and decided that she would need it, we finally got down to the dungeon. Draco opened the dungeon door and walked in, i followed him in slowly and then saw her on the floor. She saw us and mumbled "What happened to your face Draco? . . . Oh. . . wait its always been like that."

"Haha very funny." He then mumbled.

Even though we had a fight, it was still hard to see her lieing there. I ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. " Sidney, me and Draco are the only ones home, we found your wand." I said handing it to her, " Take it and leave! Hurry me and Draco, will find a way to cover for you just go!" I told her and she ran.

I stood there wondering for a minute, " How are we going to cover for her?" Draco asked me. I didnt even answer him i just ran up the stairs and i heard him follow, i made it up into my room and pulled open a hidden drawer in our dresser. I grabbed the Felix Feleces and told Draco, " I bought this the day that you got me Dutch, drink some of it. With the luck, they will believe whatever story we tell them. " I handed it to him and he took a sip, then he handed it to me and I did so too.

We both drank the Felix Feleces and put the cap back to save the rest.

"With our luck they wont even notice she's gone," Draco said.

"Seriously hope so," I replied.

Then, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Greyback came back.

"Hello, Dears," Narcissa said to me and Draco.

"Mum, I think your "prisoner" escaped, I heard you were keeping someone locked up, but when we went to see who it was no one was there," Draco said.

"She escaped?" Lucius snarled.

"Who was she anyways?" I played along.

"No one," Narcissa said.

Then, all of them walked out of the room looking ferious, except for Narcissa.

"Well that was easy." Draco mumbled.

I ran up the stairs and into our room, then I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

I then wrote,

_Dear Sidney,_

_Your very lucky that they believed us. They were furious when Draco told them, but they believed our lie. Keep running, find somewhere safe. Dont reply back._

_Kimber Malfoy._

_P.S. I also think that Bellatrix has disowned you from the family. Keep away from her then, she will try to kill you. And we wont be able to stop her._

I sealed up the envelope and opened our window and called for Dutch, he came in and i gave him the note and told him to take it to Sidney, he did as i said and left.

All of a sudden Draco sighed, I turned around and saw him standing there looking at me.

Sidney's P.O.V.

I got Kimber's letter yesterday, and wrote back.

_Dear Kimber Malfoy,_

_Thanks, I owe you. _

_And I'm back at Hogwarts, so theres no need to run anymore. _

_Things are...well, you'll see for yourself._

_Sidney Black_

I was reading the Potions book I found in the Room of Requirement.

_'Sectumsempria for enemys'_

"Already know that one," I mumbled, thinking of Draco then. I was sitting in the Slytherin common room, waiting for everyone to return, today was the day that everyone was supposed to get back. I got up and started pacing by the fireplace. After about an hour, the common room door opened, i looked up and saw Pansy walk in. " Pansy, " I mumbled "Is Draco, Kimber and Blaise here yet?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said flatly " Duh, there coming in, in a minute" Then she walked up to the 7th year girls dormitories. I wanted to put on a spell on her, but decided if I was going to get on Draco and Kimber's good side I probably shouldn't.

They arrived 20 minutes after, looking at me flatly. I closed the book and kept it in my reach. "Hey guys," I said. "Hey," they both replied. "Listen, Im sorry for everything and I just want to be friends with Neville and Luna and Ginny without your input, but I also want to keep my best friends," I said. Draco, Blaise, and Kimber looked at each other and then back at me. Then Kimber said, " Okay, thats good. But you just have to prove it to us."

"How?" I asked

"Just dont tell them any of our secrets. . . and i mean any of them! "

"Okay, i wont."

"Okay, well were a little busy at the moment." Kimber told me, then her and Draco, walked out of the common room.

"Im glad that your talking to us again." Blaise mumbled.

" Yeah me to even though i had those other friends i was still lonely."

"Um, so i heard about Regulus. . . " Blaise said.

"Oh, yeah." was all that i said.

"Im sorry, " Blaise murmured giving me a hug.

We just sat there in silence for a little while until Kimber and Draco returned. Draco sat down on the opposite side of me than Blaise was, and Kimber sat next to him, she layed her head on his shoulder and i sighed, whishing that Regulus was still here.

But all in all, things were good.

For now.


End file.
